After the Defeat of Tom Riddle
by Frericks18
Summary: Travel with Harry and Ginny through the rest of thier lives, This is a story about what happens after that war. Spoilers! Please review!
1. Out of the Headmasters Office

All of the 19 years after the Defeat of Tom Riddle.Harry Potter quietly left the headmasters office with Ron and Hermione after talkingto Dumbledore. It's over he thought to himself. As he descended through thecorridors and all of the stair cases to the great hall he didn't realize but tears hadsprung to his eyes and were now rolling down his face.

As he looked at all of the people who had died, he knew that this was the way theywould have wanted to go out even if they didn't want to go at all. Harry made hisway over to where the Weasley family was crouched, but before he got theresomething icy went through his body. Harry looked around. A transparent body waslooking at him.

"FRED," Harry exclaimed "How, - Wha?"

"I came back mate; George couldn't do anything without me. I saw Dumbledore,Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and that Creevy. Dumbledore reckons when George goes Ican come back too and go on. He said I can come back from being a ghost when Iwant. Creevy came back, too. He's with his dad though." Fred said.

"Let's go see your family then." Harry said weakly.

"BLIMEY! Mum, it's Fred, its Fred." George screamed.

Ron ran over to Fred along with the other Weasleys. Harry motioned forHermione to come with him."It's terrible isn't it? I mean so many people died," Hermione said as tears streameddown her face "Harry, I don't know if you heard but Andromeda Tonks was herewith the baby but she left him in the room of requirement. Andromeda… well shewas badly injured by Bellatrix before she died. Madam Pomfrey already transportedher to St. Mungo's. So you have to raise Ted."

Harry had not thought of Teddy. He was so full of everything else at the moment."Hermione, could you get Teddy then?"Hermione nodded and disappeared through the doors. Harry watched as her cloakflipped around the corner and left a breeze for a second.

"Kreacher," Harry said suddenly. The little elf appeared by Harry's side stillwearing Regulus's locket. "Kreacher Could you go home and prepare a feast forThe Order. To celebrate. And for a place to put the bodies.

"Of course master, I will make a fantastic tray of treacle tart also, of which you areso fond." Kreacher turned on the spot and vanished with a loud _crack._Hermione then came around holding a sleeping baby with a blurred head; his hairwas changing color very fast. Harry took Ted into his arms and walked to theWeasleys. "We are having a feast and a ceremony at number 12 Grimauld Place."

They all nodded.Harry new there was much to do and much to sort out. That could wait till morningthough he thought. Right now all that mattered was the war was over (so he thought);Tom Riddle was dead.


	2. The Surprise at The Celebration

"Kreacher," Harry called "I'm back."A small head with white fuzz coming out of its ears poked up the stairs. "MasterHarry is back?" He said with delight in his voice. "The food is almost ready!"

Harry nodded and heard the doorbell ring. The others were already here. He setTeddy Lupin down on a chair and came to the door. The Weasleys and Hermionewalked in. "Harry," Fred who was now a ghost said "mind carrying my bodyupstairs?"

Harry heaved Fred's body over his shoulder and followed Ron and Mr. Weasleyupstairs to the drawing room; Fred floated through the ceiling to the room. They placed the bodies on a blanket Mr. Weasley conjured. "There we are." He said panting.

"Dang, I'm so good looking." Said Fred who was looking at his body.

After that they went downstairs to the dining room where everyone was alreadyeating; Ron said "I couldn't help it, we were hungry!" Hermione scowled at him.Soon they were not mourning over those who died and were having a better time Mrs. Weasley was spooning food into Teddy's mouth and he was changing the color of his hair. Fred and George were cracking jokes and before they knew it thecelebration was over. But just before they put everything away the doorbell rangagain.

Harry left the table and climbed up the stairs to open the door; behind it were Lucius,Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his jaw drop and said to Draco "What areyou doing here?"

Lucius answered instead of Draco. "We are here to celebrate. The Dark Lord isgone." Harry reluctantly let them in because Draco was sneering.Narcissa said "We know what we did was wrong. He was in our houseand our minds. He took both of our wands and you took Draco's wand. We wantto say thank you."

Harry led them downstairs where everyone fell silent. "The Malfoys will join us for treacle tart." These words were said very plainly. Everyone decided that it was best to accept the decision. They celebrated and the adults got absorbed in a big discussion. The rest of them all went upstairs to a living room. Malfoy was the first one of thebunch to speak. "Potter, thankyouforsavingmylife…youtooWeasley. He said quickly.Harry and Ron nodded.

Hermione finally said "They must be putting Hogwarts back together in the morning.I do think the adults are going to help. The Horcruxes are finally gone. Ginny that iswhat we were doing all this time. Fighting Horcruxes. Voldemort had 7. Voldemortis gone. It's so wonderful to believe!"

Malfoy though who was trying hard not to talk finally burst. "Too bad your not goneGranger. The world could sure do without a mudblood like you."

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron yelled with a smug look on his face. Malfoy lay flat on hisback stiff as a board.

"Ron!" Hermione said after she muttered the counterjinx. "Harry I hope you knowthat me, Ginny, and Ron are all staying here tonight." Harry nodded again.

A noise was heard from downstairs and Malfoy walked out of the room and down he stairs to leave with his parents. Another noise said that Mr. Weasley was comingup. Mr. Weasley said "We are burying Tonks, Lupin, and Fred in Godric's Hollow next Wednsday he said. We are leaving now so you know. Good night."

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded at him and understood that he wanted to be alone with Ginny. She pulled Ron out of the room and Ginny and Harry were left alone. Ginny was approaching Harry, like Cho did, much to close.


	3. Ginny's Questions

Harry could now feel the heat coming off Ginny's body. Instead of kissing Harry she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and started to cry; Harry's shoulder now felt very wet.

"Oh, Harry I can't take it! Lupin, Tonks, and Fred, dead!" She said. "The only good things about the battle are that Voldemort is dead and that the war is over."

"I know, Ginny." Harry replied. "It's terrible."

"Harry? Is that what you were doing when you were away? Fighting Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded knowing that sooner or later he would have to tell her. "Ginny, Voldemort had 7 Horcruxes. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Riddle's diary, Nagini, Slytherin's locket, the resurrection stone ring, and—"

"You?" Ginny asked frowning. "Is that why you went to the forest? To kill yourself?"

"Ginny, I was a Horcrux. Part of Riddle lived in me… the Horcrux inside me had to die too."

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "I don't want you to leave me again. Ever."

"Ginny—." Harry said but was interrupted.

"Don't go looking for death." Ginny said seriously.

"I don't! Death just finds me!" Harry said stubbornly and angrily.

"Harry you know what I mean."

Harry sighed. "If death does find me I've got the cloak. Besides I'd kill him before he could kill me."

Ginny laughed because this made no sense at all.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione went." She said.

"Ron probably wants to snog Hermione again." Harry said. Ginny gave him a questioning look. He decided he ought to explain after he realized what he said. "Right before the battle they decided to snog because obviously it was the perfect, romantic moment."

"It's funny how Ron interrupts me when I snog someone, but he can go all over the place at anytime snogging whoever he wants. Ginny said scowling.

"Let's go downstairs for Cocoa." Harry said and was about to turn, but Ginny kept holding him.

"Harry," She said. "I love you.

And finally Ginny reached up to kiss Harry without further ado.

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry about the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write.**


	4. 4 letters

After they had drunk all their hot cocoa, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said goodnight and retired for bed.

As Harry lay in bed he wondered about his future. Tomorrow were they repairing the Hogwarts? Would they ever know what it was like to graduate? Would Harry and Ginny have a future" Harry was hoping his high hopes would come true. Soon he and his thoughts drifted into sleep.

He dreamed he was Voldemort who turned into Snape who turned into McGonagall who turned into Grindelwauld who turned into Malfoy who sent a jet of green light into the air. Harry woke up sweating, rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of Bacon making it's way up to his room. He looked around to find Ron snoring in the other bed. Harry also heard laughter coming from downstairs. The first in a very long time. He longed for his own laughter so he threw a pillow at Ron and left to join the people downstairs.

As he walked down the staircase he realized he only had his pajamas and robe on but didn't care. He heard a scramble and diced out of the way as Ron fell down the stairs. Ron got to his feet and they walked down the remaining staircases together.

"Ahh, Harry I'm starving!" Ron moaned as he smelled the bacon and began to run.

Harry decided he didn't want to be last and knocked Ron over. Harry sat down and watched as Ron fell down the stairs.

"Get me food, Kreacher!" barked Ron.

Kreacher who didn't like being treated this way looked at Ron like he was a foul creature but scooped up Ron some eggs and bacon. Kreacher did not bow to Ron.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Shut up, Ginny!"

Harry gave Ron a warning look, took the eggs and bacon from Kreacher, said thank you to Kreacher and gave Ron another warning look. Kreacher bowed to Harry.

"Just so you all know, I got a pillow chucked at my face this morning, I fell out of my bed and down 2 staircases!" Ron threw Harry an angry look.

"Ooo, a pillow was chucked at you," said Ginny. "That must have been so scary, I mean to have something soft and fuzzy hit your face."

"Give him a break, guys, let's all be in a good mood," said Hermione cheerfully. "We've got to help repair the castle today."

The four of them were talking about the battle and everything they were doing that day as a surprise hit them. 3 large screech owls and Pig, Ron's little owl, flew through the ceiling and landed on the table.

Pig headed towards Ron while the others walked importantly to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry took his letter from his owl. It was made of thick yellow parchment and green ink.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered another year at Hogwarts. Your whole year has the opportunity to take it over. I believe that you are going to help repair the school? The train leaves from King's Cross station at 11:00 on the 1__st__ of September. There is 3 following sheets of parchment in this envelope. 1 is a list of supplies and the others are surprises._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry saw 3 other pieces of paper but was interrupted before he could read them.

"AHHH! You too? Another year! Oh, my! YESSSSSS!"

"Hermione, I've told you before, it would take 2 more seconds to explain yourself." Ron said scowling.

"Oh fine. Do you guys get to go to Hogwarts again? I'm head girl! I was a little depressed that I wouldn't get to take N.E.W.T.s but now I feel ecstatic!" Hermione said.

"That means you guys will be in my class!" Ginny said happily.

Harry now turned to his supplies list. He read it over and it was about the same as 2 years ago but had different books. He finally turned to his surprise letters.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are still the Quidditch Captain, and You may use the Prefect's Bathroom. Here is your new badge._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry felt his face go red; he didn't have a broomstick because he'd dropped his last year.

Ron had also gone red.

"What's with you, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I'm head boy," he said. "And I didn't even like being a prefect. What's with you, Harry?"

"I'm still Quidditch Captain, but I don't even have a broomstick."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure you'll get one." said Ginny.

Harry looked back in the envelope and found his badge and another piece of parchment.

_Mr. Potter,_

_After your moving from the Dursley's house, we recovered a lost broomstick. It was a Firebolt and it's registration number was the same as yours. It's first touch also said it was y ours. Here is your broomstick!_

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Harry didn't see any broomstick. Well, he did but it was only a picture on the parchment. And he noticed it was getting larger. It popped out of the paper, grew round, and finally stopped, looking the same as it did when Harry dropped it. He couldn't help but let out a little yelp.

Ginny and Hermione looked at the clock and this time it was Hermione's turn to yelp. "Oh, my! We must get dressed or we'll be late for the repairing of Hogwarts!"

With that she chased them upstairs. Ron was in the lead until Ginny flicked her wand. He fell backwards down the stairs. Ginny gave Ron a smug look. He returned it with "I'm gonna get you!"

Harry rushed into his room. He ripped off his pajamas and put on his pants, shirt, socks, jacket, and shoes.

The 4 of them met downstairs in the hall and with that they all grabbed onto Hermione. _**CRACK!**_

**Authors note: I have 2 more chapters written down in my notebook but I haven't had the time to type them. I'll try to fit them in somehow. I'm going skiing so I'll have to write in my notebook chapters since we are going from around Aberdeen to Deadwood. I'll try to type more chapters! Thanks to Zwidon for making me check my spelling.**


	5. Repairing Hogwarts

**Authors note: this chapter probably won't be as exciting as you expected. I started a new story also. I'm still going to write more of this though because there is so many ideas I don't know where to begin. Another reason for this chapter being short: I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter.**

They were standing outside the locked gates looking at the broken castle of Hogwarts. Ginny was the first to think. "_Expecto Patronum,"_ She said as her silvery horse patronus appeared. "We are at the castle." The horse galloped across the grounds.

A minute later they heard a 'click' and the gates opened. Harry was the first to walk through them. They all walked across the grounds to near Hagrid's cabin where near 50 people were gathered.

Professor McGonagall magically magnified her voice and spoke. "This should be rather easy, but we needed a nice number of witches and wizards to make this work. All we have to do is point our wands at the castle and shout reparo. I would like to also say that I am very sorry for those who lost loved ones and were injured by this terrible event. The war is over. Now, on the count of 3 – 1, 2, 3-"

"_**REPARO!"**_

Instantly, there was a bang as debris of all sorts flew at the castle.

"One more time to make sure everything is repaired." McGonagall said.

"_**REPARO!"**_

"Thank you, all!" She finally said.

"That was quick." Hermione murmured looking dumbfounded.

"Hermione, that's a good thing! We can go to Diagon Alley today. I'll go see mum." And with that, Ginny was gone.

"Did you guys bring your lists?" Ron asked. "I didn't."

Hermione flicked her wand and Ron's list appeared out of thin air. Ron gave a look of adoration to Hermione, who blushed.

Harry had brought his broomstick. George by the looks of it also had. He walked over to Harry. Harry noticed he looked pale. Fred, the ghost, was right behind him. "Hey, Harry."

"Hi, George. I'm not to keen to be with them right now." Harry nodded in Ron and Hermione's direction; they were making googly eyes at each other.

"Well, if you don't want to be with them, do you wanna fly around in Hogwarts with me?" George asked.

To respond, Harry jumped on his broom and speeded to the oak front doors. George got there a little after Harry. So did Fred. Harry opened the doors and zoomed up the grand staircase. He was headed for Gryffindor tower.

Harry turned his broom upward. He spiraled all the way to the 7th floor. George almost fell off of his broom numerous times. He was there at the fat ladies portrait which somehow had stayed on the wall. "May, I?" She swung open to admit them to the common room. Harry flew through the portrait hole and landed on the floor.

The spell was still active when Harry, Fred, and George entered. Chairs were reattaching themselves with their arms and tables their legs. Glass was flying dangerously at the windows.

"To think we used to practically live here, Harry."

"I'm coming back this year to retake it. My whole class is."

"Lucky!"

"Harry, I might have to come and haunt you." Fred said seriously.

"Fred, Harry? Know what I've always wanted to try?" George said suddenly.

"What?"

"Flying out of the window."

"Lets do it!"

George flicked his wand, the windows burst open, and he dived out of it.

Harry followed spinning and ducking as an owl flew by. They landed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry we're going to Diagon Alley. Can we fly? Mum will apparate." Ginny said very quickly.

"Well, you guys do that, but I've got to get back to Diagon Alley, myself." George said. _**CRACK!**_

**Author's note: What do ya think, so far? Review! **


	6. Going to Diagon Alley

**Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't written for a very long time! I've been very busy. This isn't my best chapter but it will do. I have something coming up way later. I might have to go by when they go to Hogwarts quickly. Oh, and we need a congrats to babybader22 for just winning 1****st**** place in physics at Science fair. I only got honorable mention in life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that's JKR! She is so much better than me!**

Harry's misunderstanding was now annoying the others. "How are you three getting to Diagon Alley, I can only bring 1 person on my broom!" Harry yelled, getting frustrated.

"HARRY! Listen! We'll do it like this. _Accio Cleansweep 11!" _Ron screeched. "That is what we are going to do." Ron's broomstick suddenly appeared.

"Oh, I'll take Ginny, then."

"Dah! I'm not taking my sister!"

"Enough, you idiots! Ron, I'm going with Harry, and Hermione is going with you."

Ginny and Harry mounted Harry's Firebolt while the other's mounted the Cleansweap 11. Ginny clung tightly around harry's waist. As he kicked off the ground, Harry was overcome with a wonderful feeling. Ginny must have been, too, because she started to giggle. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione already looked sick. Finally Harry sped up and Ginny was still acting the way Harry felt; She was screaming and laughing. Harry decided to act the same way and screamed as he zigzagged through the sky.

"HARRY! We have to land before we get to London!" Ron screamed.

"Okay, but London is still like 9 hours away!" Ginny yelled back.

"Can't we apparate?" Hermione moaned.

They stopped and just hung in mid-air. Harry and Ton decided it would be quicker to apparate. They weren't going to let it be simple, though.

"Hermione, did you empty your purse?" Ron asked as Hermione said "Yes!"

"Okay. Me and Ron are going to put our brooms in your purse, and we have got to all be holding onto each other when we do this. Then as we fall, Hermione will apparate outside of the Leaky Cauldron." Harry explained. "1, 2, 3!"

Harry and Ron stuffed their brooms into Hermion's purse; they were falling. They held on tightly and just when they thought Hermione would chicken out, she spun in the air and they were in London.

Hermione looked shaken. She looked like she might fall down and her hair was windswept. She noticed this and with a tap of her wand it was neat.

"Shall we go in?" Hermione asked. She said this in a way that clearly told them she was relieved to have her feet on the ground.

Harry smiled at her to show that it was okay. Ron put an arm around her. With that, they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

They ran through the pub and tapped the bricks. The archway appeared and they walked through it. Hermione now looked ecstatic. She went automatically to Flourish and Blotts to look for 'light books'. Ginny left for the Candy shop and Harry and Ron went to Gringotts.

The goblins there burst into applause as Harry and Ron walked in. Harry went to a goblin to retrieve his key. Ron also did. There was a little Skirmish as the Goblins fought over who would take them to their vaults. In the end Griphook took them.

"I thought you retired!" Ron said.

"I was rehired." Griphook answered with a nasty smile. He drove them through the twists and turns to Ron's vault. The Vault looked different. The goblin walked in and said something.

"This isn't my vault." Said Ron thickly.

"Yes it is. You get your own vault when you come of age." Replied Griphook. "Watch closely. You will get a kick out of this. You helped defeat He-who-must-not-be-named so you get many prizes and the minister personally awarded you with gold."

"Wow." Ron scooped up some Galleons lazily with his wand. He was a whole lot more cheerful. His money pouch was very stuffed now. He seemed to be a little reluctant in leaving his vault but followed Harry out.

Harry let Griphook open his vault. A shower of money fell. Harry looked at his treasures and scooped up money to put in his bag. "You, too, have been awarded." Griphook said.

He took them outside and they rode the ride back to the marble hallway. Griphook escorted them out with a bow.

Harry and Ron made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy their books and supplies. He then went to the Apothecary and Madam Malkin's robes. When they left they were laiden with shopping bags fill with who knows what.

Harry and the others went back to #12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen talked when a though occurred to Harry. "Ginny?" He asked. "Want to get back together with me?" She stared at him lost for words.

"Oh, Harry, I'd love to!"


	7. Shopping, 12 AM, and Dancing Spiders

**Authors Note: Sorry this has taken so long to write, I've been very busy. I'll try to write the 8****th**** chapter soon. This isn't my best chapter but it's alright. I've decided to change this a little bit. It goes from Ginny's point of view sometimes and others Harry. It's easier to write from Ginny's point of view because I'm a girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Summer had come quickly and was already stopping at the day before Harry's birthday. Ginny didn't know what to get her boyfriend. After debating for 5 minutes where to go, she set of to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, Ron, I'm going to Diagon Alley today. I need to find Harry a present. I'm a bit late, aren't I?" Ginny said.

"No, I still haven't bought Harry a present yet. Good thinking, Ron and I will come with you." Hermione replied.

_**CRACK!**_

The 3 of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and through the archway.

"Ron, where are you going?"

"Ollivanders. Got a few questions to ask him. How 'bout you, Hermione?"

"I ordered a package from Flourish and Blotts. Where are you going, Ginny?"

"Dunno. I just have to find something to get Harry."

Ginny went to see Fred (he is a ghost now) and George, but they didn't have anything that Ginny thought would be an ideal birthday gift for a girlfriend to give her boyfriend. She left there feeling that if Fred and George didn't have something, no one would. Ginny looked in just 1 more window and found the present. It was perfect.

Where were they? They had been gone all day. He couldn't sit here with Mrs. Weasley chatting about his birthday being tomorrow and asking him how big of a party he wanted.

"Mrs. Weasley! I don't want a big party; I just want one like last year! The Order can come, but I don't want a ceremony." He told her.

"Harry, you defeated You-Know-Who, you can have as big of a party as you want!"

"No. I'll let you make one of your beautiful cakes again, but I don't want a huge party." Harry told Mrs. Weasley firmly.

"Oh, fine. I'm going to make you a snitch cake again." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "And I'm sure Remus would want you to be happy." She added. Harry had been missing Lupin and the others and he felt terrible. "You better go get Teddy. I expect he is hungry."

Harry walked into the living room to the little baby boy in the center. Teddy Lupin was lying on his back sucking on his Teddy Bear's ear. His hair turned black the moment he saw Harry, then he smiled. He was 2 months old and had been with Harry for most of his life.

"Teds! C'mon let's go to the kitchen where Molly can fuss over you. One of the last times I'll be carrying you there to let her fuss over you. I'm going to miss you so much."

Teddy was soon going out of Harry's care because Andromeda was ready to take him back.

Harry had grown used to keeping Teddy. He had to remind himself that he was going to school and could not carry a baby around with him. The idea was positively stupid. Yes, Teddy was going home tomorrow after Harry's party. Harry carried the boy to Molly and he walked outside to bother the gnomes.

"Shhhhh! We have to get to bed without Harry waking up!" Hermione laughed. And she had a point. Harry couldn't see their presents so Ron would have to put his in Ginny's room and then come up the Burrow's 7th floor to his own room.

Ginny snuck to her room, Hermione following. She carefully placed her present which was very big with holes on the top (and a bow) on her counter. Hermione also set her's and Ron's down then they hopped into bed. As Ginny pulled the covers tight over her shoulders she smiled. She quickly set her alarm clock to 11:59. She wanted to be with Harry on the first second of his special day. She yawned, thinking over the days events. Slowly, Ginny drifted into sleep.

Ginny was at the castle. Fred kept dying over and over again right before her eyes. He turned into tonks, then Lupin, the Malfoy who sent a flash of green light into the air accompanied by loud ticking noises.

Ginny woke up and tapped her alarm clock. She had to hurry and wake Harry up! She tiptoed into Ron's room. There was Harry…he looked adorable when he slept. She took one last look and pounced. "AHHHHHHH!! BLOODY HELL!!! What was that for? You're totally squishing my arse!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny giggled-screamed.

"Ginny, its 12:00 A.M. I need my sleep!"

"Not happy to see your girlfriend? I wanted to be with you right away on your special day!"

Just at that moment Ron woke up from all the noise. " AHHHH!!! SPIDERS!!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T TAP DANCE!" And with that, screaming bloody murder, Ron ran out of the room.

Harry scowled. "Now I'm awake."

"We better get quiet now, or we'll wake the whole house. And my mum." Ginny shuddered. She grabbed Harry's hand and reached up to give him a kiss.

Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry really didn't know what to do. He bit his lip. Should he just leave her there looking comfortable or conjure a bed to put her on? He looked at her beautiful face for a moment, and then waved his wand and a bed appeared. Harry gently lifted Ginny onto the bed. Then it hit him.

Where was Ron?

Harry grabbed his firebolt and snuck through the house. Ron would've been back by now……but he probably ran off and fell asleep. Harry quickly checked the broom shed, the chicken coop, and the orchard. Harry then came to a realization. Ottery St. Catchpole.

Harry jumped onto his broom and soared to the village. Sure enough when he landed he heard a faint whimpering a few blocks down. He climbed off his broomstick and ran until he saw Ron. This wasn't a beautiful sight. Ron was crouching at a door moaning and uttering words. He almost looked like he was crying.

This wasn't the worst of it.

Harry ran to Ron, but Ron wasn't the only one there. A pretty blonde muggle girl that looked about their age was trying unsuccessfully to comfort Ron. You could hear snitches of what he was saying. "Spiders…don't dance…scary…need wand…fly away on broomstick…help!"

"Shhh! I don't know what you're talking about but if you'd speak clearly I –"

"Ron lets go home, you need to sleep! Quit being pathetic!" Harry interrupted the girl.

"NO! SPIDERS WANT ME TO TAP DANCE! I DON'T WANT TO TAP DANCE!" Ron screamed.

"Ron! Tell them you don't want to tap dance!" Harry said calmly.

"Okay, I'll tell them I'll tell 'em……Zzzzz." Ron was sleeping again.

"What was that about?" The pretty girl asked.

"He's sleepwalking and is drastically afraid of spiders." Harry answered.

"Oh," Said the girl sympathetically. "I'll see you around, then." And she shut the door.

"We've got to get you out of here." Harry murmured to the now snoring lump at his feet. He heaved Ron onto his shoulder and walked out of Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry slung Ron over his firebolt and sped off to the Burrow. He flew up to Ron's bedroom and both of them toppled off the broom.

Ginny and Ron both awoke. "Why are you up?" Ron asked Harry. "Ginny why are you here?"

"Ron, I'm here to say Happy Birthday to Harry, and if you don't approve of that I'll leave." Ginny shot out of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks Ron. Oh….Look there, there's a shooting star!"

"S'all dark out Harry!" Ron said thickly. He snored and fell asleep again. Harry then followed suit.


	8. A VoldemortFree Birthday

Author's note: Sorry, it took me forever to write this

**Author's note: Sorry, it took me forever to write this. Been very busy. I'll try to get another one up sooner, but try is the key word. It might not happen that soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Never will.**

**Chapter 8: A Voldemort-Free Birthday**

Harry woke up at 7:00 am the next morning because Ginny had taken the job of jumping on him again. He felt like he had only lain down when he was forced to get up.

"Wake up! Mum has you birthday breakfast ready!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Go to bed, Ginny!" Harry answered groggily.

"What's that? Ron's wearing tights? Oh, he's making out with Hermione outside!" Ginny lied.

Harry jumped out of bed, knocking Ginny to the floor as he dashed to the window.

"Is not!" Harry said disappointed. "Well, hell would freeze over before Ron made out with Hermione. I've got to get dressed so I'll be down in a minute." Ginny left the room, then Harry pulled on a muggle T-Shirt and Jeans.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "Harry, dear, I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, don't thank me, thank the girls, they woke up at 6:00 to make breakfast and help prepare dinner." Hermione and Ginny positively beamed.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny looked outstandingly beautiful. Even though she was only wearing shorts and a green tank-top, they had their effects. The green shirt was the color of Harry's eyes, and it complimented her chocolate eyes. Her red hair looked as if it was flowing as it flowed over her shoulders.

"_Harry!"_ Ron hissed, noticing that he was looking at Ginny.

"Huh?" Harry ate his breakfast avoiding Ron's eyes. The 4 of them walked out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"Ron, did the spiders keep making you tap dance?" Ginny teased.

"Shut it!"

Hermione gave them a curious look. 

Through many snide comments and remarks to Ron, Harry and Ginny explained what had happened the night before. Ron was continually growing redder; his face matched his hair. The other 3 were in a fit; they couldn't stop laughing.

Ginny saw that for the first time in a long time Harry wore a smile all day. Nobody came for lunch as they were coming around 3:00 so that they could help ready Mrs. Weasley for supper.

Around 1:00 Harry and Ron went off for a walk. Ginny and Hermione stayed in the garden.

"Ginny, does Ron like me?" Hermione asked.

"Is your cat's name Crookshanks? Yes!" 

"Ohhh, good. I was thinking he might have got over me."

Ginny snorted. "Ron is such a butt. Has no brains at all."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley called "Girls! Help me with the cake! And set up the tables."

Hermione conjured up 3 tables and clothes while Ginny brought out silverware and plates.

"Never mind the cake, girls. Thanks!" Mrs. Weasley said.

An hour later, Ron came chasing Harry out of a range of trees. His face was redder than his hair. Harry dashed behind Ginny and drew his wand. He grinned.

"Like you haven't snogged Hermione!" He yelled.

"Completely different…little sister…best friend…snogging!" Ron panted.

"Ron, if you're on about Harry and me, shut up!" Ginny fired at Ron. Ron quieted, but he kept throwing dirty looks at Harry and Ginny.

"Andromeda!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a woman who looks so like her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, appeared. "Teddy is inside, dear."

Andromeda smiled then rushed inside.

Harry was in the garden greeting more of the Weasleys. George was saying "Yeah, I'm thinking about buying Zonko's but not for sure. Oh, look, a gnomes got Ron's leg. I'm going to go encourage it."

"Zat iz not nice, George!"

Harry turned around to see Bill and Fleur beaming at him. Fleur had a glow coming off of her beautiful silver hair. "Hey, Bill. Fleur." Harry said.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Bill smiled.

"Yes, Harry!" Fleur then added " Zis iz a wonderful day!"

"There's Charlie." Bill told them.

Indeed a muscular, red-headed, young man with shiny, red burns appeared.

"Hey, Harry. I just got away from Hagrid's dragon, Norberta. She is the devil." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry had a vision of a smaller dragon ripping up a teddy bear. Then setting Hagrid's beard on fire.

"Speak of Hagrid, there he is now." Charlie replied.

Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid was half-giant and had different ideas about what were fierce beasts and fluffy pets.

"HARRY!" Hagrid screamed as he ran over to give Harry a bone-crushing hug.

"H-Hagrid, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Oh…right."

They were interrupted by some very rude swearwords.

"GERROF YOU STUPID GNOME!" Ron cried. "AHHHHH!" Crookshanks was now chasing Ron as he waddled around the yard, trying to shake the gnome off. "OUCH!" Crookshanks had grabbed hold of his leg and was clawing his way up. "HERMIONE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR DANG CAT!"

Harry was sitting in his chair with his mouth open in awe. All of his favorite foods were at the table in the garden. In the middle of the table there was a long brown cake in the shape of a want that ran the length of the table. Sparks were shimmering all around it.

Everyone was chatting, waiting for someone to make a toast. Ron stood up and raised his glass of Butterbeer. "To Harry Potter— the boy who lived." Ron started drinking his butterbeer.

Hermione stood up. "And to a Voldemort-Free birthday!" She too drank from her glass.

Mr. Weasley then grinned. "Tuck in!"

All through Supper Harry ate his favorite foods, talked with friends and got his jaws locked with treacle tart. Then came the cake. Harry took one bite of his cake and fell into a state of complete bliss. He loved it so much that he shoved the rest into his mouth right away. Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

Once they were all stuffed, they stood up to go into the house. Bill stopped them. "We have something to say." There was a moment silence.

"I'm pregnant!" Fleur burst out.

Mrs. Weasley started to cry so hard that after everyone congratulated Fleur and Bill, they had to leave her outside for a while.

"Harry, open mine first!" Ron said like a child.

Harry took Ron's present and ripped off the wrapping paper. He had given him a wand care kit with polish and much more. "Thanks Ron. This must have cost a lot."

"Yeah. 7 galleons, mind you."

Harry opened all of his other presents except for Hermione's and Ginny's. He took Hermione's and noticed how big it was. And lumpy. He opened it to find she had given him a Defense Against the Dark Arts kit with books, tools, and Dark Detectors. "Wow, thanks, Hermione!"

"You're Welcome."

Here, Harry." Ginny said handing him his present.

Harry took the gift with a shining feeling. Ginny had given him a beautiful Snowy Owl. It had green eyes exactly the color of Harry's. He had his wings ruffled and looked up at Harry who had a moment memory of Hedwig, his other Snowy Owl who had died. "Oh, wow…thank you. I'll name him Godric after Godric Gryffindor.

Harry and Ginny sat out in the garden looking at the stars. Godric was perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry had his arm around Ginny who had her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt a slight pressure on his arm, and then Godric took off to hunt. Harry watched him soar around the garden diving at frogs.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Happy Birthday." She whispered.

"I love you, Ginny."

Ginny leaned in to kiss him. It felt like forever until they departed. "I love you, too, Harry."

They got up and began walking around. Crookshanks was chasing gnomes who were giggling like mad. Then the pair of them heard a rustle. They turned to find Hermione and Ron hidden by a tree in the shadows, snogging. "I think hell just froze over, Ginny." Harry whispered.

"_Ron!" _Ginny hissed fiercely. Ron and Hermione started and toppled to the ground.

"How come you can kiss Hermione, but I can't kiss Ginny?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well…completely different…" Ron muttered.


	9. Hogwarts Express Again

Author's Note: We're at Hogwarts again

**Author's Note: We're at Hogwarts again! Finally I got this chapter up. I have been kind of busy lately. I didn't really know what to write so this chapter is just the journey back to Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :',(**

**Chapter 9: Hogwarts Express Again**

"Boys! Get up!" Came Hermione's annoyed voice from Ron's bedroom doorway. Harry rolled over and covered his head with is pillow. 'No thanks. Just leave. 5 more minutes.' He thought. "BOYS! Get up! UP! GET UP YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" Hermione screeched from the doorway.

"Someone's crabby." Ron said groggily.

Harry finally jumped out of bed and threw on some muggle clothes to wear to King's Cross. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley had made Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione retrieve their possessions from #12 Grimmauld Place and the Burrow the day before because Harry and Ron were not being the quickest boys in the world. Ron and Harry walked down to breakfast with everything in their trunks including spell books, brooms, cauldrons ect having put an expansion charm on the inside of them.

"Hurry up, and eat, dears, you slept in until 9! I figured you'd apparate, but I didn't figure you four would be so slow." Mrs. Weasley said, then as Ginny walked in added "You too."

Harry stuffed his breakfast down his throat and took a swig of water. "Wow! It's 10:15 already!" He said, looking at his watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"No kidding!" Ron choked through his last mouth full of bacon.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly sniffled. "Oh, I can't believe this is the last time my kids are going to Hogwarts!" She started hugging every bit of them she could reach. "Arthur will want to say goodbye." She wiped tears off of her face with her sleeve.

"And Hermione, your mother and father aren't coming to see you off, dear?" She asked.

"No, they are busy cleaning the house. It hasn't been inhabited for a year, seeing as they moved to Australia. They're keeping that house as a vacation home, by the way." Hermione answered.

"Oh," As she said it Mr. Weasley walked into the room. "Well I suppose I ought to say goodbye." He said smiling. He hugged and kissed them all. "Have a good term."

The 4 of them smiled and said goodbye. With that they were about to apparate when Harry noticed Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. "Hold on, I forgot Godric!" He rushed upstairs to grab his handsome owl. Godric hooted indignantly and ruffled his feathers. Harry took the cage by the handle then he rushed downstairs where the others were waiting for him. _CRACK!_

They arrived with 30 minutes to get on the train. Ginny found carts for them to carry their trunks on. They soon came to a stop between platforms nine and ten. Then in turn they ran through the barrier to hear the whistle of the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine.

"Wow, this is our last time," Hermione said sadly.

Before they could take a step, they heard a _CRACK_ and sobbing. "Molly, be quiet." Mr. Weasley said.

"I j-just had t-to see you off!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "It's your l-last time!"

"Mum, you have to stop worrying like this." Ginny sighed. But all the same they hugged her again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wished them a good term.

The whistle blew and the 4 of them jumped onto the train. They watched as Mrs. Weasley waved until they turned and the train was bathed in sunlight. Ginny pointed towards a compartment with Luna and Neville.

"Hello," Luna said as they walked in. Neville waved. Harry noticed that Neville was thinner than usual, but not as thin as when he last saw him, and that he still had scars. Luna only wore a dreamy look on her face.

Out of the blue, Luna said "Wow, it is nice to have friends, you know." That was another weird comment of Luna's that made them feel awkward.

Ginny cleared the silence "Harry, when are you going to hold Quidditch tryouts?"

"Erm…Dunno, I haven't really thought about it." Harry answered. "You guys don't need to tryout, though."

"Yes we do! Someone might be better than us!" Ginny sighed.

"No one is better then you Gin." Harry replied.

"Oi! No fluff, I don't want to be contaminated!" Ron yelled, flashing them a look.

Before Ginny could get started raging on Ron, the door opened and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin walked in.

"Hi," Neville greeted them happily.

Seamus replied with a cheerful 'hey' and stood in the doorway, but Dean squeezed himself in between Neville and Luna. Luna was given some questioning looks and then she said with ecstasy "Oh, Didn't I tell you? Dean and I are together now!"

"That's nice Luna." Hermione said.

Harry was thinking…Dean and Luna? Then he remembered…Dean and Luna had been the awkward guests at Bill and Fleur's cottage. They had spent a lot of time together regaining their health.

Ginny and the boys quickly erupted into a flowing conversation about Quidditch. Hermione and Luna quickly began talking about classes, though, occasionally Luna brought up the subject of Crumpled-Horned-Snorcacks.

At 2:00 the smiling witch with the lunch trolley came by. Dean and Seamus decided to leave. Harry looked at the trolley and like on his first year decided to 'take the lot'. Harry took a Chocolate Frog and looked at he card, grinning. It was Dumbledore, the first card he got. It had helped him quite a bit and brought back memories.

Just then, a gaggle of 3rd year girls walked by. One was saying "Oh, look— That's Harry Potter! And Ron Weasley! And Hermione Granger!"

"And isn't that Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend?" Another said. They all came in the compartment and had the 4 of them sign pieces of parchment.

"Wait— that's Neville Longbottom!" One said with wide eyes remembering their task at the ministry. Neville was forced to sign the parchment too.

It was getting dark outside and it had started to rain. "When will we be there?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"We should be getting there soon," Hermione answered. "Let's get our robes on."

They put their robes on and looked out the window. Soon Harry could see his home through the pouring rain, the outline of its turrets and towers faint. Ron got their luggage and owls down then the train came to a stop. Harry practically ran the way to the door and threw it open, Ron Ginny, Hermione, and Neville panting behind him. Harry stepped onto the platform and saw what he was looking for.

"Harry!" A yell rose from a giant outline with wild hair. Harry rushed into a bone crushing hug. He looked up to see Hagrid's beaming face.

**A/N: So there you have it. Just how they came back on the train. REVIEW! It makes me soooooo happy.**


End file.
